Who Am I?
by Inuyashafanfun
Summary: Kagome had quite a normal teenage life. Family, friends, an obnoxious two-faced cousin. Until a new guy comes to school, and what's with that weird necklace? Rated for language and possible lemon.


Who Am I?

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own any part of Inuyasha, all rights and profits belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**I know it's been a long time since I wrote really anything on here and I apologize profusely for that. And for the fans of **_**Stages of Inuyasha's Love **_**I promise I'll start up on that as soon as possible. Here's just a little something for you guys while I work on that.**

Birds sung their morning carol as my eyes cracked open the blinding rays of the sun. I stretched my limbs roughly as I pushed my tired body up into a sitting position, staring out the window at snow capped tree outside my window. Goshinboku, yeah, that's what Mama had called it.

Sacred tree.

I yawned once more and then pushed my protesting legs off the edge of the bed, placing then gently on the chilled wooden floor. _I really must wear socks to bed during the winter, _I thought as a shiver ran through me. Standing slowly I moved towards my vanity, my feet shuffling against the creaking panels. I stared blankly at my reflection; as usual my hair was an unruly tumble of raven curls.

Groaning loudly I began running the brush through my locks, cringing slightly at every tangle and snarl that it broke apart, marveling at how long my hair had gotten in the last few years. With minimal trims the tips nearly brushed the backs of my knees. I pulled the thoroughly brushed hair up into a low ponytail as headed over towards my closet. _Maybe it's getting time for a few inches to come off._

Reaching in, I grabbed my white washed denim jeans and a pale green blouse. I scowled as the fabric slid across my shaven legs; it was freezing, like everything else in this room. I really needed to talk to Mama about turning up the thermostat during the winter. For security measures I made sure to grab my white scarf and black knee high boots. Wrapping the silky fabrics around my neck loosely I slid the boots on with ease then grabbed my pack.

I looked over at the clock and then headed to the kitchen.

"Mama, we really need to start turning on the heat in here."

Mama turned away from the stove top where she flipped Souta's omelet, smiling apologetically my way.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I keep forgetting to set it to go up overnight. Please do remind me tonight."

Nodded quickly I plucked a bagel off the counter, spreading the cream cheese lightly across before taking a bite, staring bitterly out at the frozen wasteland known as the Higurashi Shrine grounds. Mama stared at me, a small chuckle bubbled from her small form.

"Never been a fan of the cold, have you my dear?"

I let an ironic laugh escape me before I took the last bite of my bagel; Mama's disapproving look fleeting across her aging face.

"Kagome dear, you really must start eating more. Why don't you stay and let me make you a spinach omelet? I know how much you love those."

I picked my pack off the floor and walked over to Souta, ruffling his hair before he could flinch away, "Thanks Mama, but you know I like to pick up Sango on the way to school. See you guys later!"

Mama waved with her never failing smile and Souta stuck his tongue out at me, which I well reciprocated. _Love you too, bro._

I slid into the driveway with my little sage green Civic of my best friend's home.

Sango Kuwashima.

I smirked as I saw her scrambling out of the house with her baby pink bag sliding off her shoulder with her phone cradled in the crook of her neck, she seemed quite frazzled, nothing out of the ordinary.

This is until she slipped on a patch of ice.

I had to roll up my window and start blasting music to prevent her from seeing my uncontrollable laughter. She continued to scramble up and over to my car proceeding to yank open the door and through her bag into the bag. Sango collapsed on seat groaning loudly with her phone held tightly in her hand.

"Okay! Okay. I'm in the car with Kagome now! Yes, YES! Alright…I'll see you later…YES. Okay, bye!" I watched her angrily press the End Call button before she sagged back against the seat, blindly clicking her seatbelt in place. I giggled lightly before backing slowly out of her excessively long driveway.

"Kohaku being clingy again?"

She nearly screamed into her hands, fisting them tightly before looking over at me, "You don't know the half of it. Ever since Mitsuke left dad he's terrified that one day I'm going to get sick of being at home."

I patted her leg gently before turning my attention back to the road. I could see Sango hastily putting her hair up into a high ponytail before staring out the window. This is usually how our morning car rides went. Sango silent, me concentrating on driving. It was peaceful for us. Considering that we both led pretty hectic home lives, it was nice to have a moment of quiet with someone who understood.

It wasn't long before I pulled into the parking lot of Sengoku High School. There was one thing I loved about finding this school, I finally had a place where I fit in. Sengoku High was a school for the, well, _different _people in our world. There were many classifications that could qualify you for admittance, but the top five were Demons, Half Demons, Priests and Monks, Priestesses and Demon Slayers were some of the most common people that appeared in our hallways.

There weren't many of us unique individuals left, and we needed a place to be safe and learn to control and protect ourselves properly. Granted, there were some ordinary humans that roamed our hallways, but they were often delinquent types that were interested in learning different styles of martial arts. Though some were very interested in learning about the ways of us different types.

I put the car in park as sighed as I looked at the gathering by the front doors. I saw Sango's nose wrinkle in disgust. "She's still flaunting everything, huh?"

I nodded silently as I spotted my cousin, clad in skin tight pink jeans with a low cut cream sweater as she leaned on one of the delinquent jocks. Little miss Kikyo Hamada. My older cousin, who unfortunately happened to look liked my freaking twin. I shudder at the thought that I'd have to walk up those steps past her now.

"Does Kikyo still think you guys are best friends?" I groaned and threw my face into my hands, shaking my head. "Unfortunately I can't seem to make her understand I want nothing to do with her."

Sango patted my arm before opening her door and scooping out her backpack, "Come on Princess, we need to find _Miroku…_" She muttered the name with mock horror. I laughed hard and grabbed my pack out of the back quickly before following her suite.

"Hope you left Hiraikotsu at home, poor Miroku can't handle another beating like last week."

Sango coughed hard before letting out her patented fake laugh.

"If the bouzu knew what was good for him he wouldn't try to cop a feel every day, that would keep his beatings down to a me-HENTAI!"

**SLAP.**

I shook my head as I looked down at the fallen monk, rubbing his wounded cheek with a shit eating grin upon his face. His perfectly white teeth shone brightly as he stood up, clasping Sango's hand tightly. "My dear Sango, I just couldn't help myself. For you just have such a voluptuous form." I laughed hard as Sango turned the shade of Miroku's hand print bruise.

"Sh-shut up you pervert."

I covered my mouth in a failed attempt to hold back my giggles, then placed my hand on Sango's shoulder as we headed towards the front doors of the school. I sighed as I saw Kikyo squeal and pounce on me as she saw me on the first step. "Kagome dear! I missed you! How was your Christmas vacation? Ah! I see you're wearing the scarf I sent you! Isn't it darling?"

_Kikyo…It's Monday and 15 degrees outside. Stop trying my patience._

"Yes, it's really cute Kikyo. Thank you so much. And, um, if you excuse me I'm freezing and I really need to see Miss Kaede this morning."

Kikyo enveloped me in her arms tightly, jumping slightly, "Of course! My little cousin the nerd. Got to love her. Please stop being a stranger, call me later!"

I nodded before quickly pushing through the "in crowd" that surrounded Kikyo, ignorant and arrogant faces passed by me quickly as I yanked Sango and Miroku into the school, hightailing it towards my locker. When we finally reached my locker I nearly slammed my head against it as I entered the combination.

Miroku chuckled as I fumbled with my combo, "Need any help there Kags?" I glared in his direction before ripping open the door and shoving my pack in, then slowly began pulling out my binders.

"She just pisses me off, she acts so sweet to me here, you should see how really is. I've seen her rip the wig off a girl with cancer because her boy-toy of the time was having a conversation with her."

Sango tsked lightly, "I remember that. Eh, what are you going to do, she's a two-faced bitch Kags." I saw Miroku's face whip to look at Sango with faux horror etched across his tanned face, "My dear Sango! You have quite a mouth there for a beautiful lady." I laughed loud as Sango faced flared up again, crossing her arms and mumbling some incoherent insult.

I grabbed my blue binder before shutting my locker, sliding my mechanical pencil behind my ear, turning back to see a smirking Miroku rubbing his cheek and a fuming Sango with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Alright love birds, ready for math?"

Sango flew past me, continuing to mumble insults to now Miroku and myself, with an over-confident Miroku following behind, turning to wink at me before they turned the corner. **SLAP.**

I shook my head lightly, giggling as I followed their tow. As we reached Mr. Yamaguchi's room I felt my shoe stick to the ground, causing me to fall over in a tumble, paper flying all around me. I groan/shrieked loudly as I rubbed my lower back, and then quickly began to gather the spilled papers.

"Here."

I looked up to see a hand extended towards me. I gathered my binder into my hand before taking a hold of this hand, and being pulled gently to my feet. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you-" That's all I could muster before my eyes met his.

Here stood before me a tall and beautiful young man. His hair was raven as my own, falling gently down his back nearly to his feet, held back slightly by a red bandana at the top of his head. His chest was taunt and muscular that led to his large arms and biceps. The muscles in his lower stomach shone through the tight, black wife beater tank top with a red sweatshirt blocking sight of his arms. A pair of dark denim jeans hung loosely off his hips leading down to a pair of seemingly brand new red and black sneakers. But the killer was his eyes. A pair of deep, shining violet eyes that shone with concern.

_Who IS this guy?_

**There you guys go! Chapter one! I promise to try to keep up on these chapters, some may come in clusters a day, some may take a days/weeks. Please read and review. Please no flames. **

**~IFF~**


End file.
